De tempos em tempos
by Dark winner
Summary: Em um tempo passado a magia foi aprisionada e com ela um monstro das trevas,durante anos a prisão não foi encontrada... até agora. Nota me perdoem a letra maiuscula falha no pc:
1. prólogo

Gostaria de esclarecer que essa é a minha primeira fic e por isso deve estar

Cheia de erros tirando isso espero que curtam os capítulos também devo declarar

Que não sou bom em dar nome aos capítulos mas sou criativo o bastante para evitar

Que você(s) durma(m).(qualquer nota do autor de agora em diante vem entre parênteses)

Personagens principais (descritos em ordem dos tempos (N.A. pode ser que eu inclua mais durante os próximos capítulos)).

==PERSONAGENS DO PASSADO==

GURU DA MAGIA: PARECIDO COM O SE DO PRESENTE CONHECIDO COMO HOWARD FOI O ENCARREGADO DE ENSINAR

AS ARTES E A RESPONSABILIDADE QUE VÊM COM O DOM DA MAGIA FOI ELE QUE, AO VER TRISTEMENTE O QUANTO

O USO DE MAGIA ESTAVA AFETANDO O PLANETA DECIDIU LACRAR TODO "O PODER" DENTRO DE UMA "ESFERA MAGICA"

A QUAL SE PERDEU NO TEMPO.

RAINHA MARINA:A PRÉ-REENCARNAÇÃO DE RELENA DARLIAN UMA GAROTA CONSIDERAVELMENTE MAIS GENTIL (E MESMO ASSIM IGUALMENTE SENTIMENTAL) À SUA EQUIVALENTE FOI CONVENCIDA PELOS GURUS E PELOS GUARDIAES A CONCENTRAR "O PODER"

E EM PARTE A CAUSA DE ELE TER SE PERDIDO RAINHA DO REINO DE AMEROUPE [HOJE SANC]

GURU DA VIDA: EQUIVALENTE AO DOUTOR G FOI CONTACTADO PELO GURU DESCRITO ACIMA PARA AJUDAR A CONVENCER A RAINHA

DA NESCESSIDADE DE... AH VOCE JA SABE DE QUE

MAX-NEO KHUN,ALTON HARBERBA QUARQ,FENACOM OAK E WILLIAM TORU (MEU DEUS QUE NOMES [X(] )

CINCO JOVENS CONVOCADOS DOS REINOS (RESPECTIVAMENTE) DE NATAKU, SANDROCK,HEAVYARMS E NEO-WING

(E AREDITO QUE Só PELOS NOMES DOS LOCAIS VOCES JÁ SAIBAM EM QUEM CADA UM REENCARNOU MAS COMO SEMPRE TEM UM GIGOLÉU POR AI..) RESPECTIVAMENTE NO PRESENTE SÃO CHANG WU-FEI,QUATRE WINNER,TROWA BARTOM

(SEM NOME PRA QUEM QUISER) E HEERO YUI SÃO QUATRO GRANDES GUERREIROS E PRINCIPES DE SEUS REINOS, COM A AJUDA

DA CHATA DA... ER.. DIGO DA RAINHA E DOS GURUS E MAIS DO QUE ISSO DE SUAS VARINHAS DE GUNDANIUM QUE LEVAVAM CERTOS

NOMES... ELES AJUDARAM A SELAR TODA A MAGIA DO MUNDO.

(EU SEI QUE A DESCRIÇÃO É LONGA MAS JÁ TÁ ACABANDO)

==PESSOAL DO PRESENTE== (QUANDO DIGO PRESENTE DIGO 2 ANOS APOS O FINAL DA QUASE GUERRA CAUSADA PORMARIMÉIA BARTON):

DUO MAXWELL: EX-PILOTO GUNDAM TENTU MONTAR UM FERRO VELHO EM L-2 COM HILDE PORÉM DESISTIU QUANDO OS CHEFES DE COZINHA

DA COLONIA DISPENSARAM ELE E PAGARAM PARA QUE DEIXASSE A COLONIA ANTES QUE O LOCAL INTEIRO FOSSE INTERDITADO POR

QUESTOÊS SANITÁRIAS DECIDIU VIVER NO HAWAI COM HOUARD E ESTEVE SECRETAMENTE ENVOLVIDO EM ALGO QUE NEM O COLEGA DE CASA SABIA

HEERO YUI: APÓS FUGIR DO FALATORIO SEM FIM... EPA, DIGO DO DISCURSO DE RELENA ELE FICOU UM TEMPO RONDANDO NAS COLONIAS E

DECIDIU POR FIM TER UMA CASA NO REINO SANC ELE SE MUDOU FAS DUAS SEMANAS E ENTEDIOU-SE QANDO O FAMOSO LAPTOP VEIO COM UMA NOTICIA

TROWA BARTON/SOLDADO SEM NOME: VOLTOU PARA O CIRCO E SE APRESENTOU EM VÁRIAS COLONIAS COM AS FÉRIAS ELE FOI CONVIDADO A PARTICIPAR DE UMA CONVERENCIA CIENTIFICA

CHANG, WU-FEI [CONHECIDO TAMBÉM PELO NOME DE WUFFIE OU WU-BEAR OU WU-TÉDIO OU LOUCO DA KATANA DE NATAKU PELO DUO] SE ALISTOU AOS

PREVENTERS E CASOU-SE COM A CHEFA DA DIVISÃO MEDICA SALLY-PO PASSOU O ULTIMO SEMESTRE TREINANDO PESSOAL NA ARTE DE LUTA COM

ESPADA MAS FOI OBRIGADO POR LADY UNE A TIRAR LICENCA QUANDO TENTOU ATACAR [PRA MATAR] UM ALUNO INCOMPETENTE (CARA O PROBLEMA QUE ISSO CAUSOU NAQUELE DIA... 20 OFICIAIS PERSEGUINDO O HOMEM E SALLY CORRENDO ATRAS DA NAVE EM QUE O ALUNO FUGIA)

LADY UNE E SALY PO: AMBAS ADICIONARAM O TREINAMENTO DE RECRUTAS AS SEUAS TAREFAS DE CHEFE GERAL E

CHEFE SIRURGIÂ E POR ISSO SO APARECEM NO VIDEOFONE

QUATRE WINNER: ASSUMIU A TAREFA DE, COM OS CINCO CIENTISTAS LOUCOS MAIS HOWARD, FAZER UMA PESQUISA SUBMARINA NA TERRA DA ULÁ E

MORA TEMPORARIAMENTE -GRACAS A ALÁ- COM DUO

==PERSONAGENS DE AMBOS OS TEMPOS==

CLÃ MAGNAC:ATUALMENTE PROTETORES DA FAMILHA WINNER, NO PASSADO IMPORTANTES ASSOCIADOS DO REINO DE SANDROCK SÃO OS UNICOS

QUE AINDA SE LEMBRAM DOS ACONTECIMENTOS DE GERAÇÕES PASSADAS. É COMPOSTO HOJE POR RASID AUDA E ABDUL. NO PASSADO POR

DRACON HENRIQUE E IQUES.

FENICE: SER CRIADO PELOS GURUS E APRISIONADO NA ESFERA. FORA ISSO... NÃO TEM REGISTRO NÃO TEM REGISTRO

Isso encerra o momento computador de apresentações. Espero que se divirtam lendo


	2. o passado

Capitulo 1 Fatos passados

("" representam pensamentos dos personagens elementos em {chaves} indicam palavras mágicas que Vem em outra língua palavras ente /barras indicam ações e sentimentos e ente [colunas] dados do computador histórico)

ANO 12000 DBB(DEPOIS DO BIG BANG)

Guru da magia:"estamos em uma época em que todo mundo nasce com o dom da magia".

Um poder divino que permite a eles levitar transformar a si mesmos e ao mundo e comunicar-se entre

Eu sou o guru da magia aquele que por ordem da doce rainha foi encarregado de ensinar ao reino

De Ameroupe o uso correto da magia. Digo o correto por que cada vez mais pessoas usam a magia em sua ganância para

Conseguir mais poder e,quem sabe, reinar sobre a hanak[terra]" /suspiro "algo necessita ser feito..."

O ser não tão velho devido ao seu poder se retira da enorme varanda do castelo no pico da montanha mais alta decidido a evitar o uso de magia antes que isso se tornasse um problema à humanidade pega uma coisa parecida com um tijolo e a sua

Vara mágica EPYON (os magos gostam de dar nomes aos seus instrumentos) e bate varias vezes no tijolo esse começa a vibrar e emite um som que grita -QUEM TÁ USANDO A DROGA DO PEDROFONE PRA ME LIGAR A MEIA NOITE E QUARENTA AINDA POR CIMA INTERURBANO E A COBRAR- e assim a imagem do guru da vida aparece na tela de pintura do quarto de seu amigo.

Guru vida -Ah é você eu já devia saber...

Guru magia -Você pensou sobre aquilo que eu te falei na ultima conferência

Guru vida-Só você tem a coragem de fazer isso sabe o quão seria difícil viver sem magia?

Guru m -Mas você também pressentia não foi se não trancarmos o poder galkare acordará do seu sono e estaremos condenados

Guru v -Nisso você tem razão mas... Mas /para e pensa por meia hora ah ta bem eu vou com ele para ai e vamos ter essa reuni-

Ao tão necessária.

Guru m -E eu vou convocar os outros e providenciar para que cheguem com segurança.

--==1 semana terrestre depois==--

[LOCAL CASTELO DO CENTRO DO REINO SALA DE CONFERÊNCIAS]

Rainha:-ELES ESTÃO ATRASADOS/berrando

Guru:Eles chegarão logo tenho certeza

Rainhas: pra mim isso é e desnecessário e muito irritante

/BAM

William T:-Rainha Relena-disse frimente -você como todo mundo mais viu e ouviu a previsão do

Guru da previsão naquele dia em que ele quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

Max N.K.:-Eu sei que isso ta mais pra delírio mas o homem foi muito claro e era visível que não era uma brincadeira

Rainha:-mas

Alton H.Q.-Receio que pelo bem da paz depende de nós lacrar aquilo que temos de mais precioso

Fenacom O.:-O mundo irá descobrir novas formas de lazer e eficiência

Gary(guru da vida):Você foi vencida Marina eu e Henry(guru magia) já decidimos conforme discutimos no caminho para cá selaremos o poder em gundanium e usaremos fragmentos de magia para selar e mandar o casulo para o futuro também colocamos uma precaução dentro do casulo e você vai mandá-lo para

O futuro.Todos serão informados de que os deuses retiraram o poder e toda e qualquer informação sobre as propriedades do gundanium serão apagadas bem como criá-lo e destruí-lo.

Assim foi decidido e assim ocorreu à magia se perdeu e foi parar90 trilhões de anos após o big

Bang no presente e no mar do Havaí.


End file.
